


Vivir con Steve Rogers

by Areli_iero_09



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slash, Stony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areli_iero_09/pseuds/Areli_iero_09
Summary: Tanto los medios como los Vengadores y agentes de SHIELD, consideran que Tony no merece una relación con el perfecto Capitán América. Vivir con Steve Rogers no es tan dulce como parece.





	Vivir con Steve Rogers

Existen filas, tanto de hombres como de mujeres; que desearían una fotografía, un autógrafo o convivir con el Capitán América. Eso sin mencionar el llegar a ser su pareja.

Observarlo entrenar, hablar de historia, presentarle las maravillas del mundo actual. Y sí, también el tener relaciones con ese maravilloso cuerpo aunado a una personalidad encantadora digna de un caballero. Dormir a su lado, ser rodeado por sus brazos.

_Parece un sueño hecho realidad._

Y en parte lo es, pero nunca podrías imaginarte cómo es el día a día a su lado.

_No. Steve Rogers no es perfecto._

Ahora te preguntarás, ¿cómo es que lo sé? Pues casi dos años de noviazgo con él y un año de vivir bajo el mismo techo me han enseñado más del gran ícono americano de lo que podrían decir los libros y archivos del gobierno sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Para comenzar, Rogers es un abuelo en toda la exención de la palabra. Despierta al primer rayo de sol y duerme al anochecer.

Entrena, se la vive entrenando. Sale a correr, boxea, levanta pesas. Hace de todo. Después se ducha y prepara el desayuno.

_Hasta aquí todo suena bien._

El problema es que, como debe levantarse a las 5:00 a.m., rechazará cualquier invitación a cenar o asistir a un evento nocturno. El sexo tendrá que ser temprano también. Y si osas hacerle desvelar, no va a detener su entrenamiento, sólo lo pospondrá unas horas, obligándote a acompañarlo. A veces es divertido ejercitarse con él, también útil, pero no siempre mide su fuerza. Ha llegado a romperme un par de costillas.

_No a propósito._

El desayuno es otro tema. Sus batidos de frutas, verduras, incluso huevos o carne cruda. Son asquerosos. Burbujean. No te obligará a beberlos, pero utilizará su mirada de cachorro para que lo hagas. Porque sí, claro que Steve Rogers sabe chantajear.

Esto, hablando sólo del desayuno. Se viene el almuerzo.

Cuidará tu dieta a detalle. Una ventaja es que sabe cocinar. Aunque nada Gourmet. He escuchado rumores de que las personas piensan que es un chef experto. Francamente no tengo idea de dónde sacaron eso. Fue un soldado, comía la comida militar deshidratada y latas que el gobierno le daba. Le enseñaron a cocinar, pero sólo platos burdos. Huevos y carne de cualquier animal al alcance, incluso insectos, a purificar el agua... si es necesaria, orina también.

La vida de un soldado no es glamorosa, pero hace muy buenos pays y galletas.

Otra ventaja es que cuidará de ti si enfermas o estás herido. Es experto en primeros auxilios. El problema es cuando tiende a ser sobreprotector. Ni siquiera podrás ir al baño sino te acompaña. Te cargará a todos lados. Y cuando logres recuperarte, te enviará a un entrenamiento exhaustivo para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

En público pueden ocurrir dos cosas: Será un completo cursi o fingirá que no son nada.

Esto depende de su humor. Porque el Capitán América es muy voluble y sentimental. Sin mencionar sus celos casi homicidas.

Te esconderá secretos con el pretexto de " _Te estaba protegiendo_ ". No te dirá cuánto dura una misión, qué tan herido está, incluso si se siente deprimido o algo le preocupa. La comunicación no es su fuerte.

Y créeme, los secretos causarán muchas discusiones.

¿Cómo es Steve molesto? Gritará, amenazará con irse o lastimarte físicamente. Cuando se calma, vuelve a ser el caballero de antes. Será tan romántico y dulce hasta el extremo en que temas tener diabetes.

No es bueno para las bromas, en su cabeza todo es literal. Tampoco entenderá alguna referencia que le siga a la mitad de los años 40's, por lo que hay que explicarle la mayoría de las frases y sucesos.

Es fanático de los documentales o programas que muestran cómo es que funciona algún objeto y lo fabrican. Entiende lentamente el internet, pero es capaz de realizar algunas búsquedas. NUNCA hay que permitirle leer artículos o anuncios. Muchos de ellos son fraudes y mentiras, pero él las creerá. Nuestro tiempo es avanzado, pero hay acciones que aún no hemos logrado... como el bajar 30 kilos en una semana con una dieta basada en la luna o aumentar el IQ con una píldora. Ese tipo de publicidad lo confunde.

NUNCA debatas con él sobre política. Te dará un discurso sobre la independencia y la constitución. Lo mejor es asentir a todo lo que diga aunque mencione nombres de senadores que no sabías que existían.

Tiene dos deportes favoritos: Baseball y Football. Los equipos que conocía en su infancia aún existen y eso lo anima. Los mejores obsequios son entradas a los juegos. A pesar de que no entiendas las reglas o conozcas a los jugadores, con sólo acompañarle él será feliz.

_Lo recompensará muy bien en la cama~_

Ya tocado el tema del sexo... Steve Rogers ERA virgen. Este gran logro es gracias a mí.

Había sido besado anteriormente, pero no era un experto. Temía mostrar su cuerpo a pesar de que parece ser esculpido por los mismos ángeles. Al igual que a un ciervo asustado, tocarle en primer lugar no es la mejor opción, hay que permitir que él se acerque a su ritmo y al tomar la suficiente confianza, emergerá la bestia que mantiene oculta en su entrepierna.

**Pros y Contras**

**Pros:**  
•Olvídate de todo sexo que hayas tenido antes, con él no hay comparación.  
•Oh sí, la Capipaleta es  **e-n-o-r-m-e**  
•Salvaje y delicado.  
•De largo aguante.

**Contras:**  
•De largo aguante (No siempre es bueno, terminará moliendo tu cuerpo y exigiendo más).  
•No es flexible, siempre querrá ser el activo (A menos que lo extorsiones).  
•No varía en posiciones.  
•Sólo querrá hacerlo en la cama.

*Por supuesto, esto variará dependiendo qué tanto le enseñes y provoques.

_¿Fetiches? Rogers no es para nada un santo._

Lencería, comida, vouyerismo, ama dejar marcas.

Está aprendiendo la función de distintos juguetes.

El haberse descubierto bisexual fue shockeante. Lo negó, se odió, pero terminó aceptándolo y logró disfrutarlo.

La nostalgia siempre llegará en fechas festivas. Así como su constante deseo de tener una familia. Es bueno con los niños, pero no les puede decir  _No_  a nada.

Visita hospitales, orfanatos, asilos, campos de entrenamiento militar y escuelas. Así que te obligará a acompañarle una vez al mes y hacer " _servicio comunitario_ ". Pero si deseas que vaya contigo a una cena de negocios, inventará alguna excusa para no ir o macharse antes.

Tan sólo el qué llevará puesto es toda una hazaña. Tendrás que ayudarle a escoger su atuendo casi todo el tiempo. No tiene buen gusto en prendas. Lo que es increíblemente contradictorio cuando miras las hermosas combinaciones de colores en sus pinturas, los trazos en sus dibujos y, desde que le mostré cómo es que funcionan los teléfonos celulares, las fotografías. Captura cada momento y expresión. Te hará preguntar cómo es que no se avergüenza ante el desnudo artístico, pero sí antes de hacer el amor.

Tan contradictorio y diferente a mí. A pesar de todo, no cambiaría ni un segundo a su lado. Discutiremos, pero siempre existe algo por lo que volveremos a estar juntos. Pues no es con quien todo el tiempo estás de acuerdo el que merece unir su vida a la tuya. Son los retos, las nuevas experiencias. Habrán cientos de personas que desearían estar conmigo, pero ninguna de ellas me apoyaría como lo hace Steve. Ninguna de esas personas buscaría hacerme café, a pesar de nunca saber la medida exacta de azúcar, cada vez que estoy desanimado o cansado. Nadie más se preocuparía lo suficiente por mi descanso como para enfadarse y llevarme en contra de mi voluntad a la cama. Ni se esforzaría en entender lo que hago en mi taller a pesar de que con trabajo logra encender la tostadora. Nadie me pediría que le contara cómo fue mi infancia o pedir que tocara para él en el piano de mi madre las canciones que me dedicaba. Sus detalles, hasta la más anticuada carta escrita a mano. El que me abrace cada noche a pesar de estar molestos durante el día. Desayunos en la cama. Desconectarnos de la tecnología sólo porque quiere estar conmigo y simplemente charlar. Nuestros apodos y bromas.

_No lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo._

Así que esto parecerá una guía para entender al capitán, pero es más un recordatorio del porqué estamos juntos y también todo lo que debo soportar de él, no sólo lo que tiene que tolerar de mí. Somos una pareja después de todo. Soy el único que puede dominarlo y complacerlo. No permitiría que alguien me lo arrebatara.


End file.
